END
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: POSIBLE SPOILER/...E.N.D solo podría despertar cuando encontrara un cuerpo el cual aceptara su maldición. Poseer a un humano era lo mas despreciable, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu no lo fuera?
1. Debilidad

**_Fairy Tail_** pertenece a **_Hiro Mashima_**.

_Esta historia me pertenece, mas bien a mi imaginación pero es lo mismo._

Inspirado en el fanart de rboz, pueden encontrarla en tumblr por el mismo nombre.

* * *

**Lo siento pero no lo siento xD**  
**Si quieren culpar a alguien sera a tumblr y sus headcanons. Trate de soportarlo pero mi estúpida imaginación no se contuvo.**

**Lo que van a leer obviamente no va a suceder pero bueno, hago esto por diversión xD**

**Espero les guste.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Debilidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Debía traer a Natsu de regreso, hacerlo volver a la realidad. No dejaba que ninguna magia lo tocara, atacaba a cualquiera que se acercaba. Ese estúpido de Mard Geer se había salido con la suya.

— ¡Natsu reacciona!- grito Erza al tratar de acercarse a él pero de nuevo la lanzo lejos golpeándose con algunos escombros.

Todo eso los había tomado por sorpresa, nunca nadie espero que E.N.D poseería el cuerpo de Natsu y eso había sido de lo mas fácil. Silver le había advertido que la magia de ese demonio era el fuego. Debió haberlo esperado y se llamaba a si mismo un estúpido por no haberlo notado. Natsu no solo era un mago portador del fuego sino también un dragón slayer. Podía convertir las partes de su cuerpo y asimilarlo como si fuera un dragon, una criatura mítica al igual que un demonio. Eso solo había sido una razón mas tomar control de su cuerpo y magia, no encontraría otra oportunidad así.  
Mard Geer no se había percatado de ese detalle, creía que era un simple humano tratando de sobrevivir pero en cuanto lo noto, no perdió el tiempo y todo había sido culpa de Natsu.

El mismo había revelado su identidad y poder, el mayor y estúpido error que jamás cometió. Era algo que debía esperar de él, no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni un momento.

Cuando vio que Mard Geer sonreía tenebrosamente y dejaba al descubierto el libro que cargaba en sus manos, supo que todo estaría perdido. Algún tipo de magia negra salió de sus paginas y se lanzo contra Natsu a toda velocidad. Trataron de acercarse, ayudarlo pero esa cosa los alejo. Parecía doloroso y el chico luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr resistir pero al final fue inútil.

— Creo que no hay otra opción.

— Aun podemos...

— Lucy.- la reprendió.— El también esta sufriendo ¿Crees que le agrada lastimar a sus amigos?

— Gray...- suplicó. Debía haber otra manera de detenerlo.

Él también quería creerlo ¿En que momento todo cambio? ¿En que momento debía acabar con su mejor amigo? No le agradaba la idea pero no había otra opción. Trato de pensar en algo pero su mente estaba en blanco. Gray tenia el poder para hacerle frente, se lo debía. Natsu lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de desperdiciar su vida en la Isla Galuna pero esta situación era muy diferente. Debía acabarlo con sus propias manos y no quería hacerlo, no quería.

— Gray-sama.- escucho la voz de Juvia y sintió su cálida mano descansar sobre su hombro. Nadie mas que ella sabría lo difícil que era eso para él.

— Lo se.- apretó su puño dejando salir un poco de su magia tratando de tomar las fuerzas que necesitaba. Jamás imagino que llegaría el momento en el que pelearía con Natsu en serio, pero no dejaría que esa cosa tomara control de su cuerpo aun si tuviera que terminar con él.

.

.

.

.

Solo observaba como Gray se lanzaba contra Natsu una y otra vez mientras los demás lo apoyaban, menos ella.  
No tenia las fuerzas suficientes, su magia estaba prácticamente agotada y no podría hacerle frente aunque quisiera, incluso Gray estaba teniendo problemas.  
Ice devil slayer, era la única posibilidad que tenían y también la ultima. Nada podría hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Había tratando de acercarse pero Natsu solo la habia lanzado lejos. Su fuego era asfixiante y peligroso, solo había tocado su pierna por un segundo y pensó que moriría. No era la primera vez que su fuego la quemaba pero ese no era el fuego de Natsu, sino de E.N.D.

— ¡Lucy!

¿Por qué no podía hacer algo mas? Sus amigos estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas de devolverlo a la realidad, todos estaban luchando, ella debía hacer lo mismo.  
Escucho varias voces llamar su nombre, levanto su rostro y entonces lo vio, acercándose a ella a toda velocidad. Se petrifico en su lugar sin poder moverse. Natsu se lanzo contra ella pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

Lucy se paralizo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo. El cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto de marcas negras como si fueran tatujes, sus manos parecían unas garras y de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos. Algún tipo de alas cornudas comenzaban a salir de su espalda y sus pupilas eran de un color negro oscuro, sin rastro de vida. No solo parecía un demonio, estaba convirtiéndose en uno.

— Nat...- estaba apunto de llamarlo cuando él levanto una ''mano'' acercándola a su rostro. Tal vez la había reconocido. «_Error_»

Natsu tomo el rostro de Lucy y lo apretó tratando de aplastarlo con sus propias garras. La rubia abrió los ojos buscando cualquier cosa que la ayudara, dolía, dolía demasiado. Trato de apartar el brazo de Natsu tirando de él pero solo quemo su mano, algún tipo de escamas estaban saliendo de su piel. Sintió que la alzaba y lo confirmo en cuanto no pudo sentir el suelo. Cualquier intento parecía imposible pero debía hacerlo, estiro su brazo hasta su rostro y acaricio su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y por un segundo pareció haber una respuesta. El dolor de detuvo por un momento, ya no estaba lastimándola. La dejo de nuevo sobre el suelo sorprendiéndola, Natsu aun estaba luchando contra E.N.D, aun no se rendía.  
Sintió una de sus manos tocar su espalda y la otra a su nuca atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo ¿Acaso estaba tratando de abrazarla? Tal vez buscaba algún tipo de apoyo, algo que lo ayudara a sobrellevar eso.

— Lo siento Lucy.- murmuro cerca de su oído, su voz era irreconocible.

Lucy se sorprendió y las lagrimas se juntaron en su ojos, él estaba ahí adentro. Iba a alejarse para poder mirarlo cuando sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda.

Natsu enterró sus garras en la delicada piel de la rubia provocando un grito desgarrador por parte de ella. Quemaba, ardía, dolía, todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba perforando su piel.  
Gray se lanzo contra Natsu y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro lanzándolo a varios metros, por fin había tenido una oportunidad.

— Atácalo mientras este distraído, eres el único que puede lograr causarle algún daño.- ordeno Erza mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas a un lado de Lucy, sus heridas eran preocupantes. — Debemos hacer que E.N.D salga de cuerpo.

Gray asintió y fue al lugar en donde Natsu había caído. Wendy estaba ocupada lidiando con las 2000 faces junto con la ayuda de los magos del continente, sus heridas no podían ser sanadas.

— ¿Por qué no huiste Lucy?- la ayudo a reincorporarse.

— Natsu... él...- dijo con dificultad.

— Esta siendo controlado por E.N.D, podría matarte en un segundo. No trates de acercarte a...

Un rugido mezclado con un grito de dolor se escucho a varios metros seguido por Gray que era lanzado hacia ellas cayendo en escombros y piedras.

— ¡Gray!- exclamo Erza y fue tras él. Vio como trato de ponerse de pie por si solo con dificultad, estaba exhausto, todos lo estaban. — ¿Estas bien?

Limpio el hilo de sangre que caía por sus labios.— Perfectamente.

— Es imposible, no podemos detenerlo.- Gajeel llego en las mismas condiciones que Gray. Estaban completamente heridos y sin haber conseguido algún cambio.

— Tal vez si Juvia...- la peliazul trato de ayudar.

— No podemos... solo míralo.- dijo Gray bastante preocupado, ni siquiera con el poder de su padre había podido hacer algo.

Flamas negras salieron del cuerpo de Natsu tratando de devorarlo, el chico gritaba en dolor y todo eso lo hacia aun mas difícil. Todos se sentían igual, era horrible no poder ayudar a su amigo. Toda esperanza estaba perdiéndose.

— Ya no pueden hacer nada.- escucharon una voz a lo lejos saliendo de una nube de polvo. Mard Geer. — La transformación esta a punto de completarse.

Ese maldito aun seguía con vida y por supuesto que lo seguiría hasta que sus planes salieran como lo había planeado.

— ¿Qué...- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro petrificándolo en su lugar al igual que todos los que observaban esa escena. No se atrevería, no debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Lucy caminaba con dificultad acercándose a Natsu cada vez mas. Él la había salvado demasiadas veces, ahora era su turno de hacerlo.  
Escucho como todos llamaban su nombre tratando de detenerla, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.  
Apenas tenia las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie, sentía como si hubieran taladrado su cuerpo y así había sido. Sintió las llamas golpear su cuerpo pero ignoro el dolor, Natsu también estaba sufriendo.

_Detente._

Su mirada oscura y tenebrosa se poso en ella invitándola al sufrimiento, era aterrador.

_No sigas._

Tomo el aire suficiente para soportar ese sofocante dolor, levanto el rostro, alejo su miedo y sin doblegarse continuo.

_¡Detente!_

Ella lo sabia.

— Yo no me he rendido... y se que tu tampoco lo has hecho.- miro como su mano se cubría de un fuego extraño, un fuego que no era el suyo. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera, el simplemente no podía dejarla sola. — ¡NATSU!

Su llamado retumbo en cada escombro a su alrededor seguido por un sonido perforador.  
Todos miraron sin poder creerlo y cesaron sus intentos por traspasar esa barrera que Natsu había puesto. Él no podría hacerlo, era imposible.  
Lucy sintió un pequeño dolor a un costado de su estomago pero al poco tiempo no siento nada. Un liquido subió por su garganta ahogándola sintiendo la necesidad de toser y así lo hizo. Sangre salió de su boca salpicando a Natsu en su pecho y continuo escurriendo por sus labios hasta su barbilla, había perforado un costado de su estomago con sus garras y fuego.

— Lo sabia.- sonrió y salió mas sangre de sus labios. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llevo una mano hacia el rostro de Natsu y limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. — Sabia que volverías.- sintió que sus ojos se cerraban y sus fuerzas se iban. Su cuerpo cayo sobre el pecho del chico enterrando aun mas sus filosas garras.

Natsu saco delicadamente ese ataque de su delicado cuerpo y sostuvo a Lucy cuidando de que no cayera al suelo. Sus manos temblaron al ver la sangre de Lucy en ellas, la sangre que él mismo había ocasionado.  
Hubo un silencio agonizante hasta que Natsu soltó un grito desgarrador junto con un rugido cubriéndose por sobras negras en forma de remolinos.

— ¡Natsu!- escucho que alguien lo llamaba pero no importaba, no importaba nada. Había lastimado a Lucy y todo había sido culpa suya. No debió dejarse manipular, debió luchar con mas fuerzas, su debilidad había lastimado a Lucy.

En un segundo todo rastro de magia oscura desapareció dejando sentir un frío espeluznante. Por fin podían acercarse a Natsu y Lucy pero nadie quería hacerlo, se quedaron a pocos metros de ahí. El pelirrosa la miraba fijamente sin mover un musculo. La rubia estaba sobre el suelo en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría pronto. Su piel estaba sucia y quemada y su cuerpo cubierto de raspones y sangre ¿Qué había hecho?

— Busquen a Wendy.- dijo en un hilo de voz que todos escucharon perfectamente.

Se quito su chaqueta y la coloco sobre el frío cuerpo de Lucy, estaba perdiendo su color.

— ¿No fui claro?- todos se paralizaron, era aun mas tenebroso que cuando E.N.D estaba en su cuerpo. — ¡Traigan a Wendy!- gruño.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Juvia dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad en busca de la pequeña maga.

— Natsu...- Erza camino hacia ellos.

— ¡No te acerques!- advirtió sin levantar su rostro.— No la toques.- su voz tembló al igual que su cuerpo. Se culparía por esto el resto de su vida.

Erza ignoro toda advertencia y se inclino justo a su lado.— No fue tu culpa, jamás la lastimarías.

— Lo es... yo le hice esto.

— Se lo merece.- esa odiosa voz llego a sus oídos haciéndolo enfurecer. — No debió entrometerse y ahora esta muerta.

— ¿Natsu?- pregunto la pelirroja al verlo ponerse de pie.

— Lucy no esta muerta.- su mirada se oscureció y apretó su puño enterrando las uñas haciéndolo sangrar.— Pero tu si lo estarás.- su cuerpo actuó por si solo. Se lanzo contra Mard con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Nunca había estado mas furioso en su vida y todos ellos pagarían por lo que habían hecho, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

* * *

.

.

.

**Final abierto xD no se me ocurrió otra cosa para terminarlo. Aunque creo que tiene la oportunidad ser un two-shot... Ustedes deciden! **

**Espero sus opiniones. **  
**Gracias por leer! Bye bye! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Fortaleza

**Aunque la mayoría ya lo sabía, la segunda parte que publique antes no me gusto para nada. Me gusto pero no lo suficiente. Así que hice edite, cambie y agregue algunas partes para que tuviera un mejor final.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fortaleza**

**.**

* * *

Su cuerpo aun no estaba completamente recuperado. Aun podía sentir ese veneno corriendo por sus venas, pero era Lucy por quien estaba luchando, él la había lastimado. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil no habría sido poseído por E.N.D.

Dentro de ese sueño profundo ya se había rendido, pero fue la voz de Lucy quien lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y ¿bajo qué costo? La vida de la maga celestial ahora corría peligro y todo era _su _culpa.

Eso despertó más su rabia.

Trataba de golpear a Mard con sus puños, con su fuego, debía descargar toda su furia, su preocupación, la culpa que lo consumía.  
En esas manos aun estaba la sangre de Lucy, mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar sin detener sus ataques, no le importaba romper sus propios huesos, debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones.  
El rey demonio hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que espinas salieran del suelo tomando a Natsu por sorpresa y atrapándolo en ellas. Trato de zafarse pero era incapaz de moverse, ese agarre comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y gritó de dolor cuando esa cosa apretó su piel torturándolo lentamente. Se lo merecía, se lo merecía todo.

Sintió un frío invadir su cuerpo y al poco tiempo cayó de nuevo al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre. Gray lo había salvado.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir?- pregunto el moreno bastante molesto.

— Me lo merezco.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿Lo que hizo Lucy fue para nada?- lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta. — Ella te salvo, ¿vas a desperdiciar esa oportunidad?

Podía verla desde la distancia. Su olor se iba desvaneciendo cada vez más pero sabía que también estaba luchando por su vida, la vida que él estuvo a punto de arrebatarle.

Apretó su puño enterrando las uñas en su piel haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, los ojos le ardían por las lagrimas acumuladas, no sentía otro dolor más que en su pecho. Estaba a punto de perderla y solo él sería el culpable.  
Jamás podría vivir con ello, Lucy no podía morir frente a sus ojos, se rehusaba a pensarlo y también permitirlo. Ya lo había visto una vez y no volvería a suceder.

— Aun respira, ¿cierto?- pregunto evitando que Gray lo mirara, pero el mago de hielo comprendía muy bien sus sentimientos. Sabía lo orgulloso que era su amigo, jamás permitiría que alguien viera su debilidad, pero todos sabían que Lucy era lo más importante en su vida y perderla lo devastaría. — Y cuando despierte te dará una paliza.- respondió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y rogando que Juvia llegará pronto con Wendy o sino, el cuerpo de la rubia no soportaría más. — Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Se frotó los ojos con su antebrazo en un intento desesperado por alejar esas lágrimas y asintió.  
Gray le ofreció la mano y él la tomo ayudando a levantar su cuerpo del suelo, podrían siempre pelear y apenas soportarse, pero en ese momento debían confiar el uno en el otro.

— Terminaremos con esto y volveremos a casa.- dijo el pelirrosa mientras se reincorporaba.

— Este es el cabeza de flama que conozco.

Fuego y hielo no eran una buena combinación, pero eso era lo que los harían más fuertes si sabían cómo utilizar esa unión de poderes.  
No eran necesarias las palabras, los dos sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, era la única opción.

— Si este plan no funciona estamos perdidos.- mencionó el dragon slayer.

— Debe funcionar, no tenemos otra opción.- respondió el moreno. — Pelear hasta que nuestro cuerpo no pueda más es nuestra especialidad.- intentó bromear.

Natsu intentó reír, pero en cambio, solo una sonrisa amarga se posó en sus labios.

— Pase lo que pase, no te detengas.- trago saliva nerviosamente. — Si… si algo me sucede…

— No te sucederá nada y deja de decir estupideces.- Natsu sonrió esta vez, no había nada de divertido en esa pelea, era arriesgarlo todo o nada. — Ese demonio no volverá a atacarte.- lo miró mientras hablaba. — Lucy esta en tu cabeza.- la golpeó amigablemente. — Eso no te hará perder el control.

Tenía razón, no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo, estaba en sus cinco sentidos ahora.

Miraron a su enemigo. Sus semblantes eran serios y en su mente solo había una cosa por hacer: patear sus traseros.  
Afortunadamente las chicas estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, se habían alejado evitando estorbar en la pelea y que Lucy sufriera más daño.  
Terminarían con todo de una vez y no se contendrían.

Natsu dejo que sus flamas cubrieran su cuerpo y la marca en el brazo derecho de Gray brilló en un tono plateado despertando completamente su poder. El aire se volvió tenso y pesado, el mago de hielo estaba tomando cada partícula de su alrededor creando un calor infernal.  
Mard sabía que el veneno de E.N.D aun seguía en el cuerpo de Natsu.

— ¿Qué?- se pregunto a si mismo sintiendo ese calor.

— Karyuu no…- el pelirrosa murmuro haciendo eco en su voz con ese silencio.

Fuego y hielo.

— ¡AHORA!

—¡ Houkou!- el rugido de Natsu retumbó en cada rincón del destrozado lugar lanzando su fuego directamente a Mard.

El demonio trato de protegerse con varias espinas de esas sorpresivas llamas hasta que sintió algo caer sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Lluvia?- se pregunto a sí mismo. No, era algo diferente.

¿Cómo no lo notó?

En el momento en que Natsu lanzo su fuego, el otro chico hizo lo mismo creando una capa de hielo sobre ellos derritiéndose junto a las llamas.

El agua que caía sobre sus hombros estaba hirviendo y eso creó una nube de vapor impidiendo ver su alrededor.  
Mantuvo sus sentidos al pendiente de cualquier sonido, cualquier movimiento que pudiera ser utilizado en su contra.

¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué es lo que planeaban?

Ese silencio de nuevo se hizo presente. A pesar de ser un demonio logró sentir un escalofrió en su espalda, algo no andaba bien.  
Logró ver una chispa parecida a un rayo pasar cerca de su rostro captando su total atención, si lo pensaba bien, el vapor era generador de energía eléctrica y eso era…

— ¡Raienryuu no Hoko!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una onda de fuego rodeada por rayos lo golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo a varios metros.  
Había otra cosa que no había notado, el hielo se había derretido haciendo caer agua sobre su cuerpo y el suelo.

Electricidad y agua.

El fuego que lo había golpeado contenía rayos en él y al caer al suelo una descarga sacudió su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar en dolor.

¿Habían pensado en todo eso?

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Gray creó varias espadas de hielo lanzándolas contra su cuerpo y aun así, no soltaba ese maldito libro.

Mard Geer alzó una de sus manos, ese sería su último intento. Escupió un poco de sangre, se rehusaba a perder contra esos magos.

Deslizó su mano en el aire activando su maldición, llamando de nuevo a Plutogrim.  
Alegria sería su último as bajo la manga, su cuerpo no soportaría más, su poder y fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse.

— ¿Qué diablos?- el mago de fuego se sorprendió al no sentir la dureza del suelo.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse, sabia de lo que se trataba y no se dejaría atrapar de nuevo por esa cosa.  
_  
Lucy_.

Carajo no había pensado en eso, debía detenerlo o la atraparía a ella también.

— ¡Gray!- lo llamo, pero el chico ya estaba en camino.

— No lo harás.- advirtió el mago y convirtió en suelo en hielo evitando ser arrastrado, pero no funciono. El hielo se convirtió en agua; alegría succionaba todo a su alrededor.

Debían atacar juntos o no funcionaria y serian tragados por esa cosa. Ambos asintieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha.  
Se impulsaban con los escombros que subían y bajaban en ese remolino, cuando no fue suficiente lo hicieron con ayuda de su magia.

Gray creó con su hielo un gran número de espadas y Natsu cubrió sus brazos en fuego y los movió haciéndolos girar un poco lanzando todo su poder seguido por Gray.  
Las espadas y el fuego golpearon al rey demonio causando un choque entre materias generando un efecto más poderoso del que esperaron.

Hielo y fuego, definitivamente la combinación más peligrosa.

El cuerpo de Mard Geer se convulsionó ante tales cambios de temperatura. A pesar de ser un demonio, su cuerpo jamás lograría soportar esas reacciones, nadie lo haría…o eso era lo que creían.

— ¡El libro!- gritó Gray.

Mard había dejado ir el libro al perder completamente el control de su cuerpo y conciencia, estaba siendo absorbido por su propia maldición.

Estuvo a punto de tomar el libro; todo terminaría en cuanto ese tenebroso ser estuviera en un lugar seguro, hasta que una mano detuvo completa y absolutamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esa sonrisa incrédula y malévola en los labios de ese demonio hizo que por un segundo su sangre se helara, a pesar de que era un mago de hielo.

— ¿Realmente creíste que todo había terminado?- pregunto divertido, aunque gray pudo notar una amargura y rabia en su voz. — Humano estúpido.

La maldición de Mard estuvo a punto de volver a succionar sus cuerpos débiles hasta que una enorme llamarada de fuego fue lanzada hasta su lugar.

Había olvidado que una persona, o más bien esa majestuosa criatura, también luchaba con ellos. El padre de Natsu.

Saltó inmediatamente, esquivando el ataque y al mismo tiempo arrebatando ese libro que tanto daño había hecho y que al poco tiempo, se escapo de sus manos al caer violentamente entre los escombros.

Mard miró a su alrededor, _ese_ maldito había huido y no podía luchar solo. ¿Por qué el Rey Dragón había huido? ¿Se dio cuenta que la pelea con Igneel no valía la pena? Así no funcionaba Acnologia, ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando?  
Aunque odiara hacerlo, tenía que escapar igual. Todos los demonios de Zeref habían dado su vida por su devoción y todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de esos magos.

Pagarían por todo.

Se iría esta vez, pero no sin al menos destruir al dragon slayer.  
En medio de la confusión, tomó al maestro de Tartarus «E.N.D» y miró a ese chico de cabellos rosados terriblemente herido contra el suelo.

—Maestro…- murmuró contra el libro y de pronto una ráfaga seguida por humo negro salió del él para dirigirse hacia Natsu.

El chico tosía fuertemente, intentando recuperar el aliento y disminuir el dolor entre sus costillas hasta que sintió como algo se aferraba dolorosamente en su piel, como si quisiera apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos en pánico; nadie podía mirarlo, la confusión, las llamas y el polvo de los escombros no permitía la visibilidad. Estaba aterrado, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.  
No quería perder el control de nuevo, no quería lastimar a nadie más ¿Qué sucedería si no volviera a ser el mismo?  
Lucy. Necesitaba a Lucy, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien y que nada le sucedería, porque si era así, no lo soportaría.

Solo ella lo detuvo la primera vez y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo solo esta vez.

_¡Natsu!_

Escucho que voces gritaban su nombre, no podía distinguir bien sus rostros, pero sabía que se trataba de Gray y su padre.  
Cerró los ojos y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones. Cada de sus músculos dolía, pero ya pronto todo terminaría y volverían a casa, todos.

Estaría bien, todo estaría bien, Lucy estaría bien. Lucy…

No, no podía darse por vencido.

Apretó su puño y lo envolvió en llamas, tomo todas sus fuerzas y valor y golpeó con toda la magia que le quedaba a su cuerpo, lo obligaría a salir aunque eso significara lastimar su propio cuerpo.

Así lo había poseído la primera vez, su intento fallido de destruirlo lo llevo a la peor situación posible.  
E.N.D también daría pelea y lastimo a Natsu en su interior, obligando al chico a gritar desesperadamente.  
El hueso de su hombro se quebró y soltó un grito de dolor, era mil veces peor que la primera vez. Su espalda comenzó a contraerse y arquearse completamente en dolor.

Jamás había sentido que algo lo quemara por dentro, después de todo su magia era el fuego, pero en ese momento sentía que su interior ardía y la piel se le hacía pedazos. Podía notarlo, el demonio estaba furioso.

Se escuchó que algo se desgarraba y Natsu volvió contraerse violentamente una y otra vez contra el suelo, esa cosa iba a matarlo.  
Trato de gritar pero de su garganta no salió ninguna voz. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y rasguño su propia piel tratando de hacerse daño.

Aunque quisieran ayudarlo no tenían idea de cómo, solo Natsu podría enfrentarlo, solo él tenía el poder de sacarlo de su sistema.

Las llamas de Natsu se tornaron negras, estaba perdiendo.

— ¡No te rindas maldita sea!

_No quiero hacerlo. _

— ...- sonidos entendibles salieron de la boca del mago y se giró quedando boca abajo escupiendo más sangre de la que debería.

_Ya no más_.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Ya no quería seguir con eso.  
El aire se evaporaba y sus pulmones dolían al no sentir la calidez del aire, tal vez era porque ya no tenía magia en su cuerpo.

— Hijo…- fue la voz quebrada de su padre quien lo hizo abrir los ojos. Por fin lo veía de nuevo, no iba a perderlo. — Sigue luchando, no puede controlarte.- su enorme cuerpo era una distracción, pero sus ojos eran lo único que miraba, hasta que ellos guiaron los suyos hacia cierta persona yacida sobre el suelo. — Debes hacerlo por ella.

_«Lucy ¡Lucy!» _Escucho gritos a lo lejos, todo estaba perdiendo su color y no lograba distinguir casi nada, pero logro escuchar ese nombre.  
Giró un poco su cabeza y logro verla sobre ese sucio suelo. No se movía, solo estaba allí respirando el poco aliento que le quedaba, al igual que él.

Trató de arrastrarse pero su cuerpo no respondió, estaba perdiendo absolutamente todo. El dolor en su cuerpo no pareció sentirlo más, el dolor de perder a Lucy era más grande, como si le hubieran hecho un agujero en el pecho.

Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia donde estaba ella como si pudiera tocarla.

— Lu…- balbució.

No podía rendirse aún, terminaría con eso y pondría a Lucy a salvo.  
Golpeó el suelo con su puño ignorando el dolor insoportable de su hombro, era ahora o nunca.

— ¡HAZLO!- gruño Igneel, esa era la señal. Gray se lanzó sobre Natsu como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Ice devil slayer era la única forma de derrotarlo y era Gray quien debía hacerlo.  
Debía ser fuerte, no mostrar debilidad, esa era la última y la única oportunidad para derrotar a E.N.D.

Una ventisca se hizo presente silenciando todo a su alrededor. El viento parecía que hablaba, como si tuviera su propia voz haciendo todo un poco tenebroso.  
El cuerpo de Gray se cubrió de pequeños cristales de hielo y cambiando sus ojos en un color plata.  
No solo era su magia, su propio cuerpo era el hielo. Controlaba el mineral mismo.

Tomó la cabeza de Natsu apretándola con fuerza y el chico controlado por el demonio lo golpeó con fuerza en un costado de su estomago haciéndolo pedazos.

Eso no le haría daño.

Su cuerpo volvió a solidificarse restaurando la parte dañada. E.N.D era un demonio de fuego y solo había una forma de combatir eso.  
La magia que le había transferido su padre se iría una vez que acabará con el demonio. Necesitaba de todo ese poder para destruirlo.  
Todo el frío de su cuerpo comenzó a transferirlo a Natsu ocasionando que rugiera aun más en dolor. Estaba cambiando el estado de su materia, eliminando su temperatura, su poder.

Para un mago de fuego eso sería la muerte misma y estaba arriesgándose demasiado.

— ¿Piensas que puedes vencerme, niño bonito?- una voz rasposa y tenebrosa salió de la boca de su amigo, ese no era Natsu.

— Obsérvame.- amenazó.

Debía admitir que transferir su magia a un portador de fuego también era doloroso, después de todo, el hielo y el fuego eran enemigos mortales.

— Voy a matarte, voy a matarte, voy a matarte.

Gray hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se enfocó en terminar su cometido.  
Sintió un golpe dentro de su cuerpo y soltó un grito de dolor al pasar la última gota de su poder.

Natsu se retorció mientras gritaba desgarradamente golpeando una y otra vez su estomago. Sus llamas se evaporaron y un humo negro salió de su cuerpo.  
Soltó una bocanada de aire y por fin volvió a ver la claridad, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Aun con dolor en su cuerpo y sangrando de la nariz al utilizar tal fuerza, Gray se acerco a Natsu y lo que vio no le agrado.

— Natsu, ¡reacciona!- sacudió su cuerpo al ver como cerraba sus ojos sin dejar de temblar.

Su piel estaba helada indicando que estaban congelándose cada uno de sus órganos. Necesitaba fuego, algo que lo hiciera recuperar su magia.  
Miró desesperado a ese enorme dragón. En otro momento tal vez le habría asustado un poco pero en su mente solo estaba la vida de su amigo.

El dragón parecía estar en la misma conmoción hasta que la realidad lo golpeó nuevamente al observar como ese maldito de Mard le enviaba una sonrisa de victoria y se alejaba del lugar. Sabía perfectamente que él era el único que podría ayudar a su hijo y no podría perseguirlo.

_Mierda._

Aunque Natsu ya no podía moverse, su mirada estaba fija en esa chica sobre el suelo. Logró ver como Wendy se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la rubia y un peso de su pecho se evaporó.  
Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Escucho que varias veces lo llamaban, como si trataran de mantenerlo despierto, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía. Lucy estaría bien y solo eso importaba.

.

.

.

.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados y parecía como si una roca estuviera sobre su cuerpo. Le dolía cada parte de su piel y músculos en ella.  
Poco a poco abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces tratando de aclarar su vista y poder ver a su alrededor. Después de unos segundos logró distinguir el lugar en donde estaba, sabía muy bien lo que era, y definitivamente no era el gremio.

Trató de reincorporarse pero al intentar sentarse sobre la cama un dolor punzante golpeó un costado de su estomago.

— Duele.- se abrazó a si misma tratando de alejar ese dolor.

— ¡Lu-chan!- Levy entraba en la habitación y rápidamente corrió hacia ella al verla despierta. — No debes hacer eso.

La chica colocó una almohada sobre su espalda y la rubia se recostó sobre ella quedando un poco inclinada. Observó de nuevo a su alrededor al ser capaz de distinguir cada esquina del lugar.

— ¿En dónde estoy?- su voz aun estaba débil.

— En el hospital de Magnolia…o lo que queda de él- respondió la peliazul ofreciéndole un poco de agua que tomó gustosa, su garganta estaba seca. — El gremio y toda la ciudad es un desastre.

— ¿Cuánto…?

— Llevas aquí dos semanas.- Interrumpió y observo como la chica apretaba los labios. — Pensé…- su voz se quebró.

— Levy-chan.

— La herida era muy profunda y tú no reaccionabas y… pensé...- sonrió evitando preocuparla. Pareció querer decir algo pero al final no lo hizo.

Lucy sonrió levemente, había pasado mucho tiempo. Todo parecía estar en completa tranquilidad hasta que recordó cada momento de esa pelea.

— ¿Qué… que sucedió con todos?

Sorbió de su nariz. — Están bien, aun hay heridos pero están bien.

Lo supo inmediatamente, habían ganado aunque aun había algo que la inquietaba.

— Natsu.- susurró al recordarlo. — ¿En dónde está Natsu?

— Él…- la forma en que lo dijo no le gusto. — Él no…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y bajo por la boca de su estomago, pensando en lo peor.

— Por favor dime que está bien.- sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Por dios Lu-chan! Por supuesto que está bien, es solo que…- rascó nerviosamente su cabeza queriendo volver a llorar. — Es solo que no quiere verte.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho.

— ¿Qué?

Después de la pelea, algunos magos acompañaron a Wendy. Afortunadamente Igneel estaba allí, sin él, Natsu no habría sobrevivido. Su fuego era lo único poderoso y necesario para que la magia de su hijo volviera a la normalidad.  
Su cuerpo volvió a su temperatura, pero tardaría más que eso para recuperarse por completo aunque para lo que debía enfrentar, jamás lo estaría.

— Natsu despertó tres días después de la pelea y cuando lo hizo se volvió loco preguntando por ti.- continuo la peliazul. — Ignoro a todas las enfermeras y te busco por todo el lugar. Lo seguimos al poco tiempo y cuando lo encontramos estaba inmóvil en su lugar, no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, parecía asustado de verte así. Esa fue la única vez que te vio, tampoco volvió al hospital, dijo que odiaba estar aquí.

La rubia guardo silencio. Tal vez la odiaba por poner en peligro su vida de esa manera.

— Iré a buscar a alguien, deben saber que despertaste.- dijo su amiga, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró hacia la ventana. — Estoy segura de que la cerré antes. Vuelvo en un momento, Lu-chan.

Lucy no la escucho más, ¿La ventana estaba cerrada? Cuando despertó no lo estaba.  
Miró su mano y recordó; entre sus sueños sintió que alguien la tomaba delicadamente y hablaba cosas que no lograba entender.  
En ese momento entendió, Natsu había estado ahí.

Aún no tenia las fuerzas suficientes pero no importo, salió de la cama lentamente y se puso de pie con dificultad. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sujetó de la pared evitando caer.  
Ignoró esas punzadas en su estomago y comenzó a caminar, debía verlo y tenía una vaga idea de donde podría estar.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sobre un árbol dejando que el viento sacudiera sus cabellos. Desde esa altura podía ver el lago.

Mientras algunos ayudaban a los heridos y otros a las reparaciones del gremio, él no podía hacer nada y no lo obligarían.  
Tenía algunos tendones destrozados y su hombro roto, algo que Wendy podría curar, pero que él negó completamente, sentir ese dolor seria su castigo.

Su rutina era la misma: intentar comer algo de fuego para recuperar sus fuerzas, aun sentía los efectos de la magia en su cuerpo. Después de eso, buscaba cualquier cosa que lograra distraerlo pero al final siempre volvía a esa habitación.

Cuando despertó, en su mente no había otra cosa más que Lucy, todos intentaron detenerlo pero eso no evito que saliera a buscarla.  
Sentía su olor mezclado con medicamentos mágicos, lo busco hasta encontrarla yacida sobre esa cama.  
Lucía pálida y eso lo aterro ¿Por qué no despertaba?…¿Y si la última esperanza que le quedaba nunca se cumplía?

Esa fue la pregunta que rompió todo en su interior.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, si perdía a Lucy se perdería a sí mismo.  
Tenia una familia que lo apoyaría a pesar de todo, Igneel había aparecido de nuevo en su vida, pero incluso así no lo soportaría.  
Lucy era la luz de su camino y no podría con el sentimiento de perder a alguien más. La lucha contra su interior era cada vez más grande, la culpa y preocupación lo estaban matando.

La necesitaba, incluso el mismo aire lo estaba sofocando.

_Natsu_

Cerró los ojos y deleito esas palabras ¿Volvería a escuchar su dulce voz?

_Natsu_

De nuevo escucho su nombre, debía estar soñando.

— Natsu…- esta vez el sonido de su voz fue más débil, estaba perdiendo las fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y bajo su mirada a esa persona que lo llamaba.

Lucy.

Estaba de pie y respiraba con demasiada dificultad, apretaba su estomago con fuerza como si intentará suprimir el dolor.

— Si no bajas, yo tendré que subir.- su voz era irreconocible.

No, se suponía que debía estar en el hospital. Su cuerpo tembló pero aun así bajo lo más rápido del árbol.  
Lucy trataba de acercarse y tropezó, habría caído si Natsu no la hubiera sujetado.  
La tomó por la espalda con su mano libre, abrazando y sujetando su cuerpo con delicadeza, la otra aun estaba vendada por su fractura.

— Estas temblando.- dijo la chica al sentirlo cerca de su cuerpo.

El mago la sujetaba con fuerza sin lastimarla, abrazándola como si no creyera que en verdad estaba allí. El recuerdo de ella lanzándose contra él intentando salvarlo y lastimarla con sus propias manos aun quemaba en su memoria.

Soltó un suspiro e inundo sus pulmones con su aroma. Estaba bien, estaba con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estar en el hospital.- intentó parecer molesto, aunque podía rendirse fácilmente con ella.

— Tenía que... verte.- soltó un quejido y se arqueó un poco.

— Deberías estar en cama, Luce.- se alejó un poco sin soltarla, temiendo hacerle cualquier otro daño.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?- preguntó al fin. El rostro de angustia y culpabilidad en Natsu le dio la respuesta inmediata.

Todas las imágenes y recuerdos sobre la pelea jamás se alejarían, especialmente el momento en que sus manos lastimaron su delicado cuerpo.  
Estaba consciente de la fuerza de Lucy y aun así, lastimarla era como hacérselo a sí mismo.

¿Cómo podría estar molesto con ella cuando todo fue su culpa?

— No lo estoy.- admitió y se dejo caer al suelo cuidadosamente junto a la rubia, no podía mantenerse mucho de pie. Dejo que la chica descansara sobre su regazo, era preferible a que su cuerpo tocara de nuevo el frío suelo. Verla así de nuevo lo aterraba.

Lucy estaba débil y Natsu también lo estaba. Herirla de esa forma en batalla había prácticamente destrozado su fuerza mental. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las pesadillas atacaban una y otra vez; por esa misma razón le costaba horrores verla sobre esa cama.

— No es tu culpa.- la voz de Lucy llego dulcemente a sus oídos y cerró los ojos permitiendo que la chica acariciara sus cabellos en un gesto reconfortante. Pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos a veces era desventajoso, porque Lucy lo conocía muy bien.

— No estoy molesto contigo… lo estoy conmigo.- admitió, era lo que sentía. — No pude proteger a nadie, no pude protegerte.- ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara. — Fui yo quien te lastimo. No los demonios Tartarus, tampoco Acnologia, fui yo.- tragó saliva y esta vez le sostuvo la mirada. — Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil…

Natsu jamás se comportaba de esa manera. Siempre era alegre, sonriente, positivo y entendía lo mucho que se culpaba por lo sucedido.

— Nada de esto fue tu culpa.- aclaró tiernamente, debía buscar la manera de que no se preocupara por eso. — Solo trate de hacerte volver a la realidad, como tú lo habrías hecho por mi.- sonrió ignorando el dolor en abdomen y con eso consiguió que el rostro de mago se relajara. — Si continuas culpándote, me harás sentir mal.

El chico sonrió levemente por fin aligerando el tenso ambiente. Tenía que admitir que la actitud de Lucy siempre le subía los ánimos.  
Jamás imagino que esa chica rubia se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes en su vida y definitivamente perderla dolería demasiado. Ya lo había visto una vez y experimentarlo de nuevo sería horrible.

Un sentimiento oprimió su pecho y de nuevo volvió a ocultar su mirada bajando su rostro.

— Natsu…- lo llamó preocupada.

— No olvidaré esto tan pronto, Luce, dudo que pueda hacerlo.- dijo nervioso de nuevo. — Yo solo…necesito tiempo.

Comprendía sus sentimientos y no podía presionarlo a olvidarlo todo. Era algo serio e importante para él y si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo, se sentiría de la misma manera.

— Realmente fuiste una idiota.- comentó el mago mientras pasaba la mano por su rostro. Aún no podía creer que lo había hecho. Siempre trataba de protegerla de cualquier peligro, pero el peligro más grande era el enorme corazón de Lucy.

— Solo quería ayudarte.- respondió decaída.

— Lo sé.- sonrió esta vez. Lo menos que quería era deprimirla. — Gracias.

Siempre la molestaba por su peso con Happy, pero era simplemente eso. Tenerla sobre su regazo, cuidando de ella era un sentimiento cálido sobre su pecho.  
Dependía demasiado de ella y ni siquiera recordaba cuando comenzó.

— Así que ella es Lucy.- una ronca voz resonó por todo el lugar, moviendo los arboles con una fuerte ventisca.

La boca de la rubia se abrió levemente en sorpresa. Ya lo había visto antes desde que salió del interior de Natsu y aún así seguía sorprendiéndola.  
Era una criatura enorme, misteriosa y majestuosa; si alguna persona lo viera volando sobre los cielos definitivamente se alarmaría, aunque ese era el menor de todos los problemas que se avecinaban.

De pronto notó que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y estaba sobre las piernas de Natsu.

— Lo siento… yo…- hablo avergonzada y trato de reincorporarse con cuidado.

— No te preocupes, pequeña.- el enorme dragón le resto importancia. — Lucen bien juntos.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La rubia se sonrojó sintiéndose nerviosa y estaba convencida de que Natsu lo estaba igual, podía sentirlo cuando su cuerpo se tensó.

El mago de fuego se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Sabía que Igneel lo molestaría con algo y ya habían hablado de ella antes (mientras estaba inconsciente).

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó evitando más ese bochornoso momento.

— Solo quería conocer a la chica que te…

— Creo que es mejor que te lleve de vuelta al hospital.- interrumpió rápidamente dirigiéndose a Lucy. Lo menos que necesitaba era que su padre dijera cosas que aún no podía enfrentar ni decir.

Igneel soltó una fuerte risada, avergonzar a su hijo frente a la chica por la que podía sentir algo era lindo; no por ser malvado, sino porque realmente podía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Natsu estaba vivo, ambos lo estaban.

Era bueno que su hijo tuviera buenos momentos con sus amigos. Vendrían momentos más difíciles en su vida que envolvían al maldito de Zeref.  
Mard había huido y obligó a Acnología a desistir, sin embargo, la paz que perduraba en ese momento no duraría demasiado.

Había cosas de las cuales debían hablar y otras que tenía que ocultar por el bien de Natsu. Esa sonrisa en su rostro era lo mejor que podía ver y tenía que protegerla.

— Umm… Igneel.- escucho una dulce y femenina voz llamarlo dudosamente. Bajo su poderosa mirada y la observo. Le debía mucho a esa chica.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Lucy.- su rostro se mostró apacible y agradecido al igual que su voz. Esas palabras era un verdadero agradecimiento.

La rubia no logró responder, solo le mostro una linda y tímida sonrisa, fue ahí cuando lo entendió todo. Esa chica tenía el poder ver más allá del interior de las personas, por eso Natsu no podía separarse de ella.

Los vio alejarse mientras discutían agradablemente, disfrutado de la compañía del otro.  
Les esperaban cosas difíciles a ambos, a todo el mundo de la magia. Nada iba a acabar hasta que detuvieran a Zeref y Acnologia; la batalla final estaba cerca y era tiempo de llamar a los refuerzos y apoyo en la batalla, necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible.

Todo se resolvería entre esos dos chicos. Compartían un destino que no podían evitar. Ellos eran la clave en todo y ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que les esperaba, pero por el momento, no diría nada.

Dejaría que todo trascurriera a su tiempo y cuándo llegará el tiempo de la verdad lo enfrentaría. Todos se merecían un descanso para prepararse para lo peor, porque su hijo, Lucy, Fairy Tail y todos los magos del continente se enfrentarían a la peor amenaza del mundo mágico, y la historia… apenas comenzaba.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aquí termina, podría darle una continuación peeeeeroo no voy a meterme en la saga de Tartarus ni en todo ese embrollo, olvídenlo, está fuera de discusión.**

**Sería un movimiento peligroso y aún más porque es Mashima de quien estamos hablando. No quiero ni me animaría, la historia de este arco es muy complicada.**

**Espero les haya agradado este final. A los otros que leyeron la anterior (que solo duro unos minutos en línea lol) fue demasiado triste y no me gusto (y creo que a otros tampoco xD). Si quieren leer ese capitulo, háganme saber y lo publicaré en Tumblr. **

**Gracias por leer y por pedir una continuación, no pensé que les gustaría.**  
**¡Infinitas gracias! Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
